


O is for Olive Garden

by TobytheWise



Series: ABC Prompt [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drunk Castiel, Love Confessions, M/M, Waiter Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 16:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13034751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: A half hour passes. Then another half hour. Dean continues to give Cas refills on his favorite wine but he knows it won’t really help. It looks like his best friend’s been stood up for his date. Dean’s heart is conflicted so much tonight. On the one hand he’s glad that little brunette isn’t around for Dean to watch hit on his best friend. On the other hand, he feels heartbroken that Cas is hurting.





	O is for Olive Garden

**Author's Note:**

> This is letter O for my ABC Prompts! I hope you enjoy.

As Dean walks past one of the tables in his section, he notices a head of familiar dark hair ahead of him. He quickly makes his way over to that table to find his best friend sitting by himself.

“Hey Cas. Fancy meeting you here.”

Cas looks up in surprise and greets Dean with a giant smiles. It makes Dean’s heart flutter.

“Hello, Dean.”

“What are you doing here? Meeting someone?”

Cas looks down at his menu and runs his hand through his messy hair. “I’m meeting someone here, yes. Meg asked me out on a date. She should be here any minute.”

Dean tries to ignore the pain in his chest those words create. “Alright, buddy. Do you want me to bring you some of your favorite wine while you wait?”

“Yes please. Thank you, Dean.”

Dean finishes up with his other rounds before he fills up his best friends wine glass. Strangely, Meg still isn’t at the table. He drops off some breadsticks and refills Cas’s glass every time he walks past. One of the many perks of knowing your waiter since you were in high school.

A half hour passes. Then another half hour. Dean continues to give Cas refills on his favorite wine but he knows it won’t really help. It looks like his best friend’s been stood up for his date. Dean’s heart is conflicted so much tonight. On the one hand he’s glad that little brunette isn’t around for Dean to watch hit on his best friend. On the other hand, he feels heartbroken that Cas is hurting.

“Hey, buddy. I get done in an hour. Do you want to wait and we can ride home together?”

Cas looks up with giant glassy blue eyes and Dean feels himself melting right into them. “Of course, Dean.”

Dean knows he should stop filling up Cas’s wine glass at this point but he figures there can’t be any harm in it. The poor guy’s had a rough night.

When Dean is finally done and the two of them are in Dean’s Impala on their way to Dean’s apartment, Dean figures its time to have a heart to heart so Cas can get all his feelings out about Meg. He internally cringes at the thought of hearting him talk about her but he’s a good friend. He can do this.

“You wanna talk about what happened tonight, Cas?”

Cas looks over and says, “It doesn’t even really matter, Dean.”

“What do you mean it doesn’t matter?”

“She was all wrong for me. I’m kinda glad she didn’t show up. It gave me the chance to think and eat breadsticks.”

Well, that wasn’t at all what Dean was expecting to hear. “How was she all wrong?”

At this point, Cas begins to giggle. Maybe Dean did give him a bit too much of his favorite wine. “Well, I have a very long list. Are you sure we have time for this?”

“Come on, Cas. Be serious for a second.”

Those big blue eyes turn towards him and seem to carry determination in them. Dean gulps.

“Well for starters, she’s a she. That’s all wrong. Then, her eyes aren’t green. She has got no freckles for me to stare at and count and wonder how far down they go. Her hair was all wrong, too long and too dark. She was really short instead of being slightly taller than me.” Dean feels like his chest is going to cave into itself. He feels like he can’t breathe. “I haven’t known her very long but I know she doesn’t drive a kick ass care that she built herself. She wasn’t there for me when my dad died. Everything about her was all wrong and I’m not sad that she stood me up.”

Silence. Dean didn’t know what to say and he had to focus in order to keep driving between the correct lines. His heart felt like it was growing too big for his chest and beating too quickly. His breathing was all over the place and his face felt like it was on fire. He wanted to believe this was true. Dean’s never wanted anything more.

Once he finally composed himself enough to reply, he looked over and fines Cas sleeping. His face plastered to the window as soft snores fill the silence. It’s adorable and Dean can’t help but smile.

Dean ends up carrying Cas into his apartment and tosses him into his own bed. He doesn’t mind sleeping on the couch tonight to make sure his friend is comfortable. Dean just hopes with all his might that Cas remembers all this in the morning.

In the morning, Dean’s woken up by a loud groan that can only mean that Cas is up. The dude is not a morning person which means he’s probably grumpy as hell with a hangover. Dean smiles and gets up so he can start the coffee and grab some water and pain killers.

He walks into his room and finds a grumpy looking Cas rubbing his temples.

“Morning Sunshine.”

Dean is met with another groan and an outstretched hand. He gladly places the pain killers into Cas’s hand and sits down on the side of the bed.

“Hey, buddy,” Dean whispers so he doesn’t aggravate Cas’s headache. “How’re you feeling?”

“Like I want the earth to split open and devour me.”

“You’re such a damn drama queen.”

They both laugh until Cas looks up at Dean through his eye lashes and looks almost shy. Dean can’t stand pussy footing around. He wants to know the truth.

“Do you remember our talk last night?”

Cas stares at him for a moment. Almost like he’s trying to calculate Dean’s reaction and Dean just stares right back. Then Cas sighs and looks down at his lap, nodding his head. That small nod makes Dean’s nerves explode with excitement.

“Hey, look at me,” Dean says softly. He waits for those perfect blue orbs to meet his before continuing. “You remember Lisa, Cassie, and Aaron?” Another nod, this time more reserved and met with sad eyes. “Do you want to know why those relationships could have never worked?”

“Yes,” Cas breathes. It’s so soft Dean barely hears it.

“It’s because none of them had messy dark hair. None of them had a constant five o clock shadow no matter how often they shaved. None of them had beautiful blue eyes.” Dean looks at the wall to compose himself for a moment. “None of them helped me through coming out and dealing with my dad while he was being a jerk. I haven’t known any of them since high school.” This time, when Dean meets Castiel’s eyes, he had his own determination set. Those blue eyes he loves so much are sparkling with unshed tears and he knows his are the same but he makes himself press forward. “Cas, none of them were you.”

Cas audibly sucks in a breathe. He reaches forward and grabs hold of Dean’s hands. Then he smiles and says, “Damn, we’re both idiots.”

Dean laughs and Cas joins in. When they’re done, Dean leans forward and presses his lips to Cas’s. They’re chapped from being dehydrated but Dean doesn’t care because he’s _finally_ kissing his best friend and it’s the greatest feeling he’s ever experienced.

When they pull back, Cas grimaces. “My head hurts,” he whines. Dean smiles and pulls the sheets back so he can climb in next to Cas. He pulls Cas down so his head is on Dean’s chest so Dean can stroke his head and run his fingers through his hair. The hair that he’s been dying to mess up since they were both 16.

“I love you, Dean,” Cas whispers so softly that Dean just faintly hears it.

Dean places a soft kiss to Castiel’s temple before replying, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in giving me a prompt for upcoming letter please leave it down in the comments or visit my tumblr page. My user name is TobytheWise.


End file.
